


wherever you stray, i follow

by SummerChilde



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Headcanon, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerChilde/pseuds/SummerChilde
Summary: They're lying, legs tangled together, in an Omashu guest room - courtesy of Mai - when it happens.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	wherever you stray, i follow

**Author's Note:**

> "The more that you say, the less I know  
> Wherever you stray, I follow.
> 
> I'm begging for you to take my hand  
> Wreck my plans."

They’re lying, legs tangled together, in an Omshu guest room - courtesy of Mai - when it happens.

Azula’s been on-edge all day. Ty Lee had chalked it up to nerves. _Azula’s worried about not being able to find Zuko and Iroh,_ she had told herself.

Now, however, Azula looks more tense than ever.

“I have to confess something,” Azula says. 

She's biting a lip and tugging on Ty Lee’s braid - a nervous habit. Ty Lee aches because she’d be willing to do anything - will _always_ be willing to do anything - if it means taking Azula’s pain away.

Ty Lee tries to lace their fingers together. Azula moves away. Now, Ty Lee is actually worried. She’s hurt, too (of course) - but her hurt is easily overshadowed by her worry then displaced by confusion when Azula continues speaking.

“You’re not going to like this, Ty. You’re going to want to leave.”

_Leave?_ A thousand questions swirling in her brain, Ty Lee does what she’s always done and will always do - wait for Azula to continue.

... “The universe didn’t really ‘give you a sign’ that night at the circus.”

_Wait. What?_ Azula's still biting her lip. Ty Lee is stifling a laugh by biting into the back of her hand.

_Honestly, how clueless does she think I am?_

Now, she can relax. Ty Lee feels like shaking her head.

“Your old ringmaster, Shuzumu? I might have had a talk with him during your show. And -”

She can't help herself anymore. She laughs. “This is what you’ve been stressed about all day?”

Azula nods then looks pained. “You don’t understand, I -

A different person might wait for Azula to continue, demand she apologize, even. Ty Lee doesn’t. As much as Ty Lee thinks guilty is an adorable look on Azula, she much prefers an arrogant and haughty girlfriend over a sad one.

“I know, Zula.” 

Were she anyone else, interrupting Azula twice probably would have warranted an execution. As things stand, Ty Lee thinks she’ll survive given that her next words sufficiently confuse the Firelord-to-be.

“You told him to set my safety net on fire and release circus animals.”

_Does Azula seriously think I'll be upset over this? Leave her over this?_

Azula hangs her head. Her amber eyes are as defiant but ever, but there's a nervous edge to them. _Yes_ , Ty Lee realizes. _She seriously thinks that._

For a moment, Ty Lee is overcome with a surge of affection for the girl sitting across from her.

There’s very little you could ever do to make me leave you, she wants to say. Ty Lee doesn't say anything.

Instead, she presses a kiss to Azula’s hand, then the inside of her wrist.

_I’d tell you I love you every day, but I know feelings freak you out._

“I knew, Zula. Before you think any more nonsense, consider this: I knew and decided to follow you anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during S2E3 "Return to Omashu"


End file.
